Le conte oublié
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Le conte oublié... Epique parodie du conte. Laissez vous couler dans la plus grande débauche de bêtises, et détendez vous de vos examens. Entrez dans le monde merveilleux, ou la barbe à papa règne en maitre! ATTENTION, GROS DELIRE. Cadeau pour la fille louve chacha *w*


**Voilà ta commande Moony ! *Purée, finie avant mon oral, tu as de la chance !***

**Attention, ceci est une PARODIE. A NE PAS PRENDRE AU SERIEUX.**

**Kingdom hearts est la propriété de Square Enix.**

**Présence de yaoi, blablabla, comme d'hab.**

**Bonne lecture et, si possible, rigolade !**

**Le conte oublié**

_Cette histoire remonte en des temps oubliés de tous, de l'Histoire même._

_Il était une fois un jeune prince, aux cheveux d'une étrange teinte rose et au cœur bon. Appelé à succéder à son père, le roi Obéron, et à sa mère, la reine Titania, les monarques du peuple des fées, il disparut mystérieusement de ce monde là et se retrouva sur une étrange contrée, nommée Terre, où l'espèce nommé humain commençait à régner en maître._

_Ce prince aux cheveux roses et aux origines féeriques assista, impuissant, au fil des siècles, à la destruction de celle qu'il avait fini par se résigner à nommer « Mère ». Désespéré, affaibli, il se retira en un endroit lointain, son cœur commençant à se teinter de noirceur envers ceux nommés « humains » et tuant sans pitié ceux qui pénétraient son domaine, rendant les corps calcinés et méconnaissables._

_Longtemps, beaucoup crurent qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon, d'une chimère ou pire encore, du Diable en personne, mais faute de preuve, rien n'as été établi sur les massacres perpétrés dans cette forêt..._

_Plus jamais on n'entendit parler du prince des fées. Terrassé par la douleur, Obéron se laissa dépérir. Titania, dit-on, mis en place des portails partout en notre monde, afin de permettre à son fils de rentrer dans son monde..._

-Vexeeeeeen t'es encore dans ton bouquin ?

-T'avais promis qu'on irait à la fête foraine !

Le dénommé Vexen, un jeune scientifique aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux pomme, regarda, amusé, les regards faussement réprobateurs, surtout curieux de Roxas et Naminé, ses deux frère et sœur jumeaux, âgés de 8 ans.

-Ah ah, vous êtes impatients hein ? Taquina le grand blond, ce à quoi répondirent les petits avec une bouille adorable, qui le fit craquer. Allez les gosses, allez mettre vos manteaux, on y va !

Les petits crièrent de joie et allèrent enfiler leurs vêtements, tout en montant dans la voiture de leur grand frère.

Vexen Angelionis, 22 ans, était un surdoué qui a brillamment passé son bac S à l'âge de 14 ans, et après quelques études, est devenu un des laborantins les plus renommés du pays. Il fut engagé par le très célèbre physicien théologique Xemnas Alpatras, aux côté de célébrités telles que Lexaeus Terrakion, un des meilleurs géologues de la planète, ou encore Xigbar Nomasso, qui avait découvert deux planètes habitables. Vexen était spécialisée dans la glaciologie et l'étude du froid sur les organismes et dans les différents environnements. Et comme cet état de l'eau en conservait beaucoup, il étudiait les origines de la vie, et avait un petit faible (inavoué) pour les excellents donuts préparés par Zexion, son assistant.

Vexen est devenu, à 19 ans, orphelin, et eut à sa charge sa jeune fratrie, sans se plaindre, il les élevait, et les deux jumeaux, ainsi que sa petite sœur, Larxène, une jeune ado rebelle de 16 ans, agaçante mais gentille derrière son apparence bourrue,lui rendaient largement l'amour qu'il leur dispensait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu tant convoité par les deux jumeaux qui, voraces, avaient déjà repéré le stand de barbe à papa.

Tiré dans tout les sens, le blond ne savait plus où en donner de la tête, et c'est ainsi qu'il retrouva deux de ses collègues, Saïx Crosshead, maître de conférence sur les phénomènes et le cycle lunaire, et Axel Pyralio, volcanologue de renom, qui rirent aux larmes en le voyant presque écartelé.

En les voyant, Roxas et Naminé se stoppèrent et coururent dans les bras d'Axel, qui ria.

-Et moi ? Demanda Saïx, faisant semblant d'être vexé.

-Tu piques, tu as de la barbe ! Se défendit Naminé.

-Même qu'elle est invisible ! Rajouta Roxas.

Saïx fit les gros yeux, ce qui les fit rire plus qu'autre chose, et poursuivit les gamins, faussement terrifiés, jusqu'au stand de barbe à papa, où il leur en offrit une.

-Hé Saïx, arrête, je sens ma dette qui s'alourdit !

-Pour eux c'est gratuit, pas pour toi, patate de scientifique !

-Merci tonton ! Répondirent les gosses.

-Ils perdront pas cette manie... Sourit Axel.

-Bah quoi, t'es tonton toi aussi !

-Au même titre que Xemnas, Xigbar et les autres...

Dans leur imagination collectives, ils revirent tous Xemnas, cet éminent scientifique mortellement sérieux et investi dans son boulot, faire sauter sur ses genoux Naminé et Roxas en chantant « A dada sur mon bidet ».

Oui, cette journée était épique.

-Vexeeeeeen ? On peut faire un tour de train fantôme avec tonton ?

-Il en est hors de question ! Qui est le tonton qui a proposé ça ?

-Saïx ! Répondit Axel.

-Ouais... Répondit, pas du tout persuadé, Vexen.

-Si c'est vrai ! Jura Naminé.

-Ppppffff... SI ON PEUX MÊME PLUS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ! Cria Vexen à la tornade bleue qui s'enfuit en hurlant des « Yohohohoho ! »

-Et après, on dit que dans notre couple, c'est lui le moins rigolo... Murmura Axel, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, en voyant le blond courir après Saïx.

Il récupéra les petits blonds.

-Allez les monstres, on va faire la proposition de tonton Saïx ?

-OUAAAIS !

.

.

.

-Ouais, et même qu'on a pas eu peur !

-Et que tonton il a eu peur du vampire et qu'il a mordu la main d'un monsieur !

Vexen écoutait depuis dix minutes les babillages incessants des jumeaux, qui racontaient leur aventure dans le train fantôme avec Axel. Il était temps de récupérer la plus vieille, qui traînait avec ses amis quelque part.

Il trouva la petite bande dans un parc. Larxène riait, une bouteille de Fanta à la main, avec un ami musicien, Demyx, un blond qui s'appelait Luxord, il croit... Le petit frère d'Axel, Lea, était là également, et draguait une brunette, Xion, qui était tellement innocente qu'elle ne remarquait absolument pas l'étrange comportement de Lea.

Vexen n'était pas dupe pour la bouteille de Fanta.

-LARXENE, J'AVAIS DIT PAS DE BIERE AVANT 18 HEURES ! TU CROIS QUE JE SAIS PAS FAIRE LA DIFFERENCE ENTRE UN FANTA ET UNE KRONEMBOURG OU QUOI ?! (ndla : je sais plus si la Kronembourg c'est une bière lol u.u)

La blonde tourna la tête vers la voiture.

-Hé merde...

-Allez jeune fille, on rentre !

-Salut les gens...

La blonde électrique rentra dans la voiture.

-Ce n'est qu'une bière...

-Et tu sais ce qu'il serait arri-

-Je me serais faite violer par un Pedobear à double bite en série fanatique d'Hitler et des One Direction, oui je sais...

-Fais gaffe, y a Naminé et Roxas à l'arrière débile !

-Faut bien qu'ils apprennent un jour nan ?

-Ils ont que huit ans !

-Vexen, c'est quoi un Pedobear ? Demanda Naminé.

Silence pesant...

-Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y en ait un qui demande pour « bite »...

-Encore heureux que ce ne soit que Pedobear, Larxène !

-Quoi ! Tu vas pas m'engueuler pour ça !

-T'es un peu grossière ! Je veux pas que ça leur déteigne dessus !

-On s'en branle, franchement, dans 3 ans ils seront pareils !

-Pas si tu survei-

-ATTENTION VEXEEEN ! Cria soudainement la blonde.

Vexen freina brusquement, et la voiture choisit ce moment là pour lâcher.

-BORDEL DE MEEEERDE !

-Et c'est moi qu'est grossière...

Vexen sortit hors de la voiture ainsi que Larxène, et essayèrent désespérément de trouver du réseau, ce qui ne marchait apparemment pas.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en pleine forêt.

Seuls. Sans réseau. Et pour seule nourriture la barbe à papa à moitié mangée de Roxas.

Mais en voyant la substance rose dans la bouche de Naminé, on pouvait se douter qu'il n'y en avait plus.

-Bordel... Qu'est ce qu'on fout ? Souffla Larxène.

-Pourquoi t'as crié toi aussi !?

-T'allais percuter un truc !

-Un... Truc ? Du genre ?

-On aurait dit un animal de la taille d'un cerf... mais avec une corpulence bizarre... Et rose...

-Genre quoi. La bière c'est fini pour toi cocotte.

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Oh, regardez ! Cria Roxas qui avait ouvert la fenêtre de la voiture et pointait quelque chose.

Vexen crut soudain entendre un souffle rauque, des craquements. Se dit bêtement que c'est le vent, alors qu'il sait pertinemment que le vent ne faisait pas ce genre de bruits.

Larxène, en face de lui, regarda l'endroit désigné par Roxas et se mit à perdre ses couleurs, à pâlir, à trembler, ses yeux agrandis par la terreur.

-Ve... Vexen... Derrière...

Vexen, lentement, se tourna.

Devant lui se tenait un être, qui s'apparentait étrangement à...

-Un dragon... Mais c'est-

La bête, d'une couleur rose pâle, suréleva sa fine tête triangulaire, gronda, ses yeux bleus luisant dans le noir.

Les petits eurent le réflexe de sortir de la voiture discrètement et d'aller se cacher derrière un arbre.

Bien leur en prit.

Le dragon ouvrit sa gueule et incendia la voiture, loupant Larxène de quelques millimètres.

Deux secondes après, la voiture n'était plus.

On entendit plus rien durant quelques secondes, puis...

-COURREZ ! Hurla Larxène.

La fuite commença, pour le dragon, c'est la chasse qui commençait.

.

.

.

Ils fuirent dans une clairière, le dragon aux trousses, quand soudain, Larxène et les jumeaux pilèrent, surprenant le dragon qui pila, mais se reprit, faisant rouler ses muscles sous le cuir de sa peau.

-Tu connais l'histoire de Paf-paf-paf le loup ?

_Larxène. La bière, c'est fini._

-C'est l'histoire de trois petits cochons... Murmura Larxène.

-Qui mangeait... Continua Roxas.

-Trois produits laitiers... Fit Naminé.

-Par jour. Fit le dragon.

Larxène allait se jeter sur la bête... Quand elle gueula en prenant les jumeaux sous les bras.

-IL PAAAAAAAARRRRLEEE !

Larxène posa les gamins dans un coin et projeta Vexen en avant qui, surpris, se retrouva aux pieds du dragon.

-TIENS, CADEAU ! NYANYANYAAAA !

-Ben Larxy, tu fais quoi de Vexy ?

-Je le sacrifie pour sauver nos peaux, allez Roxy, COUUURS !

Les trois disparurent.

Vexen réalisa que c'était leur plan depuis le début en entendant Naminé qui crie « On l'as bien eu ! »

-SAAAAAAAALAAAAAAUUUUDS DE GAMIIIINS !

Un coup sur la nuque eut raison de lui.

.

.

.

Vexen se réveilla dans une chambre de marbre rose, aux colonnes décorées d'entrelacs dorés, dans un lit aux draps parme sentant une odeur qui faisait référence à l'origine même de l'enfance et des temps perdus, sauf dans les souvenirs, ce qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

Il les essuya rapidement et regarda autour de lui. La chambre était nue, si l'on exceptait deux portes, l'une menant sur une salle de bain du même marbre, l'autre sur un couloir tendu de soieries représentant des scènes de chasse, de banquet, d'abondance.

Les pieds de Vexen ne faisaient aucun bruit sur la pierre froide, se dirigeant avec la lumière diffusée par d'étranges lampes dorées, suspendues on ne sait comment dans les airs.

Il arriva en haut d'un escalier majestueux, finement décoré avec des motifs floraux, qui faisaient penser aux motifs Art Nouveau, descendant dans une salle qui devait être le hall, circulaire, avec, sur le sol, une mosaïque représentant un dragon et un elfe en train de se battre. Vexen jurerait même qu'ils bougeaient, l'elfe bondissant, son épée relevée loin derrière son dos, prêt à porter le coup mortel en pourfendant la bête en deux, tandis que le dragon, les ailes déployées, crachait un feu d'une intense couleur dorée mêlés de flammèches roses fuchsia. Les irisations des couleurs renforçaient même l'impression de mouvements, on pourrait entendre le rugissement du reptile et le cri de rage du guerrier.

Vexen descendit dans la salle, observant de plus près la mosaïque, et nota la présence symétrique d'un escalier, semblable à celui qu'il venait de descendre, menant à une porte en acajou, également rehaussé de doré.

Curieux, il monta cet escalier, posa ses mains sur le bois qui était chaud...

-Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place, humain.

Vexen fit volte face et fut bouche bée.

Sur la mosaïque, entouré d'une aura féerique, se tenait un des plus beaux êtres qui lui était donné de voir.

Une chevelure de rose encadrait un fin visage incrusté de deux saphirs bleu comme la mer des abysses, un nez long surplombait deux lèvres fines. L'homme était grand, musclé, svelte, habillé d'une tunique noire à liserés dorés, d'un pantalon moulant doré, de bottes noires, ainsi qu'une cape pourpre retenue par une fibule représentant un paon sur l'épaule droite. Une épée pendait sur le côté de l'inconnu, un cercle d'or ceignait son front.

Vexen remarqua alors un détail qui lui avait échappé.

Les oreilles de l'inconnu étaient pointues.

_What. The. FUCK ?!_

_-_Si Lumaria ne t'as pas tué, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-Hein ?

-Lumaria.

-Euh...

-Tu comprendras en temps voulu.

-Qui êtes vous ?

L'inconnu lui décocha un regard hautain avant de tourner les talons et d'emprunter le couloir d'où était sorti le scientifique, ce dernier le poursuivant.

-Hé, tu ne m'as pas répo-

Il se tut lorsqu'il sentit soudain quelque choses qui piquait.

L'homme pointait son épée sur sa gorge.

_Bordel, _pensa-t-il, _je l'ai même pas vu faire !_

-Ce serait plutôt à toi de me répondre, humain. Qui es tu, toi ? Que viens tu faire là ? Pourquoi es tu-

L'homme se tut alors, un voile de rage couvrant ses iris bleus.

-Tu a tué Lumaria !?

-Maismaismaismais...

-Non, jamais elle n'aurait perdu face à un faible humain, vos armes ne lui font rien du tout.

-... Hééééé ho ! Je suis ceinture noire de karaté !

-Tes mains auraient besoin de beaucoup plus pour arriver à soulever 15 tonnes de muscles.

… _Bordel, mais c'est quoi cette Lumaria ? Une baleine ?_

-Heureusement que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs télépathiques, sinon, je sens que j'aurais de sérieuses migraines, humain.

… _Dieu, quelle chance. Merci pour le compliment. Abruti._

-J'imagine que t'es seul...

-Non. Moi ainsi que mes sœurs et mon frère, on a failli se faire griller par un-

Vexen se stoppa. Arriverait-il, lui, scientifique averti préférant avoir les preuves sous les yeux car rationnel, à admettre que...

-Un quoi ? Demanda le rose, haussant les sourcils.

-Non... Non... NONONON ! TOUT CECI EST LE FRUIT DE MON IMAGINATION JE VAIS ME REVEILLER DANS MON LIT AVEC-

-STOOOOP ! Cria l'être.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Vexen et commença à le secouer d'avant en arrière, de plus en plus vite.

Il lâcha Vexen au bout de quelques secondes, ce dernier tomba lamentablement par terre avec son tournis et sa rationalité.

Cela n'empêcha pas le blond de se dire que tout ceci...

N'était...

… Pas normal.

.

.

.

**Sans blague. L'auteur se demande même pourquoi elle fait ça. Elle se prépare un chocolat puis reprit cette... Chose ?**

**Bref.**

-J'ai faim sinon, où est la cuisine ?

_Ah, bah voilà,_se dit l'auteur. Ça_ redevient normal._

-Hé bien elle est- commença l'être rose de la fiction quand...

**-CALYYYYY-CHAAAAAAN ! J'AI FAIT DES CUPCAKES !**

**L'auteur ferma sa page OpenOffice.**

**Elle n'arrivera à rien aujourd'hui.**

**Elle regarde l'heure.**

**-Hé, Moony ! C'est bien Vexen qui devait venir nous chercher aujourd'hui ?**

**-Yep, en même temps qu'il devait emmener Roxas et Sora au lycée pro !**

**-Merde, j'aurais pas le temps de finir.**

**-Viens, Calypso, faut qu'on mette à exécution notre plan diabolique !**

**-Ca va être dur à faire, j'ai pas fini la fic ! TwT**

**-Montre...**

**Moony attrapa le notebook de Calypso et lut rapidement.**

**-Oh... Alors comme ça, Vexen a faim...**

**-Oui... Pourquoi tu-**

**En voyant le regard de son amie, Calypso comprit tout de suite l'allusion.**

**-Maaaaaaiiis ça va pas faire PWP ?**

**-Bah au pire, si on veut le faire comprendre à Marluxia et Vexen dans NOTRE monde ma cocotte, au lieu de fantasmer...**

**-Ouais, tous les moyens sont bons, niark niark.**

**La plus jeune reprit l'ordi et retapa.**

.

.

.

Vexen, encore un peu étourdi, avait mystérieusement retrouvé sa chambre avec l'être rose, et avait mystérieusement perdu ses vêtements, à part son boxer.

L'être rose était en boxer aussi, car c'est normal en Russie !

-Euh... T'es sur de pas vouloir me dire ton nom ?

-Ben... T'as toujours pas deviné depuis le début de l'histoire ?

-AAAAANH T'ES MARLUXIAAAA ?!

-T'es con toi ! Je m'habille en rose, j'ai une aura féerique, j'ai des oreilles pointues, une couleur de cheveux pas normale, et j'ai l'air d'être tout droit sorti d'une Gay pride ! Non non, je sais ce que tu va me dire, ouais t'es hétéro et blablabla, ben je vais te prouver par A+B que non !

-Euuuuh...

-A étant « Ah ah, gaffe à ton cul ! » et B « Biiiite... »

-WHAT THE FUCK MAAAAAN !

-Si c'est à ça que tu penses depuis le début de la fic...

-UN PEU OUAIS ! J'ATERRIS DANS UN CHATEAU DISNEY APRES M'ETRE FAIT GRILLER LES TIFS PAR UN DRAGON ROSE ET M'ETRE FAIT LACHEMENT ABANDONNÉ PAR MA FRATRIE ! DONC OUAIS C'EST UN PEU CE A QUOI JE PENSE !

-MAIS MEC, C'EST NORMAL EN RUSSIIIIIE !

-ARRÊTE AVEC ANTOINE DANIEL !

-Je suis incompris TwT

-Ouais. Bon c'est qui qui est dessus ?

-Gné ?

-Non, je déconne.

**Quelque part sur Terre, Moony éclate la tronche de l'auteur.**

**-PWP LEMON NYA !**

**-Oui oui j'ai compris TwT**

Les deux héros de l'histoire se retrouvèrent a poils, appréciant les muscles fin ou... Musclés de l'autre, tels de gros narcissiques, bref... Ils appréciaient les torses depuis un moment, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il y avait plus de boxer.

-Je suis dessus.

-Non, dis Vexen.

-Si.

-Non.

-Siiiieuh.

-UN DEUX TROIS-

-PIERRE FEUILLE CISEAUX ! AH AH JE... Euuuh...

Marluxia montrait une main plate tandis que Vexen montrait ses doigts en V.

Marluxia vit aussi le regard prédateur de Vexen, qui le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit...

**Quelque part sur la Terre, Moony commence une hémorragie.**

Vexen embrassa passionnément Marluxia, une main empoignant son sexe tendu, commençant à coulisser tooooout douuuucemeeeeent... Tandis que l'autre poussait un doigt dans l'antre du rose, qui avait depuis longtemps passé le stade des gémissements.

Ce fut pire lorsqu'il fut pénétré. Je ne retranscrirais rien ici car c'est inadapté aux oreilles des petits n'enfants.

Après plusieurs heures de sport intense...

**Quelque part sur Terre... Moony décède face à la vision.**

-Va falloir laver les draps.

-Quelle pensée triviale ! Tu sais qu'on est dans le monde merveilleux du yaoi et-

-Ouais, ta gueule et embrasse moi.

Ils vécurent heureux et à jamais dans le château rose. Plus jamais on ne revis Roxas, Naminé et Larxène, le premier étant devenu un Keybladeur, la seconde une peintre de renommée internationale, et la dernière une call girl.

Fin.

**Oh mon dieu, qu'ai je fais x)**

**Je crois que c'est le pouvoir du chocolat...**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous vous êtes détendus, que vous avez ris, si possible, que vous n'avez pas pleuré, que vous n'avez pas d'envies de meurtre... Bref.**

**A plus les gens ! *évite les projectiles***


End file.
